Isao Seko
Isao Seko is a power-hungry individual who goes to any lengths necessary to achieve his goals, even aiding the Healers Restoration Underground, a group that believes that Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, allowed Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, to leave isolated and self-contained in orbit over the Earth, in order to secure the power that he holds. After Grandmother abandons Japan following an alien invasion, the Anti-Grannies, an organization of Japanese citizens who feel oppressed by their lack of control over their lives and believe that Japan's fate belongs to its people, take over and form a Humanist citizen council. =Councilor Isao Seko And The Healers Restoration Underground= During their exile in space, the Humanists faced their greatest challenge from the Healers Restoration Underground, a group that believed that Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, allowed Grandmother to leave and helped put them in power. The Colossus of Japan After the Healers Restoration Underground stole a circuit module from Grandmother’s brain stem, Isao informed President Shinji Tanaka and Commander Kazuyo Nakadai, their enforcer, that their informant network had discovered the whereabouts of the module and determined that it powered a weapon that restoration factions were piecing together in the auxiliary metals recycling center. Upset, as her officers had been unable to find any mention of the module in the records, Kazuyo sarcastically applauded Isao, who told her that the military was not always the best choice for intelligence operations. When Isao conveyed to Shinji the council’s suggestion that they convince Tohru Nakadai to help them eliminate the danger to solidify the impression in the people’s minds that he was their ally, he refused out of worry that he would sabotage the mission. When Shinji expressed concern that he would lose the people’s support, Kazuyo and Isao reminded him that without the strength of the council he would lose his tenuous hold on power. After Shinji concurred with them, he asked Kazuyo to speak with Tohru, as she had the greatest chance of success, and prayed that their success came swiftly. After Tohru and Kazuyo destroyed a colossus that the Healers pieced together from pieces of drones that Grandmother created to escape a technotumor that destroyed her intellect, Isao congratulated Shinji for the successful raid and for getting Tohru to take up their cause, a victory Shinji noted came at the cost of damage that went beyond what they could see. The Neopium Dens After Tohru Nakadai illegally raided a Neopium den, Councilor Isao Seko suggested that they put him on a leash, but President Shinji Tanaka dismissed his sarcasm and said that Tohru needed time to shed his independent ways. When Isao suggested that, were it not for Tohru’s interference, the Neopium, a narcotic that brought pleasure to those who took it, and, with prolonged exposure, swayed them to their cause, could work for them, Kazuyo Nakadai coldly reminded him that the drug was illegal. As Isao mockingly asked Shinji if he would listen to Kazuyo unsurprisingly defend her husband or his own council, Shinji said that he would listen to whoever spoke wisely and then dismissed the councilors. That evening, in Isao’s quarters, members of the Humanist council watched a scrambled info-cast report that said that a Neopium production facility had been found and a councilor worried that Icespike, the facility’s gatekeeper, would expose their role in the Neopium trade. Certain that people would erect a monument to him since, thanks to their genetic programming, they adored Neopium, Isao reassured the councilor and said that since the Rai Globe automatically received the info-casts they might get two birds to kill each other. Later, in the war room of the new government palace, Isao warned Shinji that the information was gained too easily and advised him to send spy vids to asses the situation until they amassed enough troops. After spy–eye transmissions indicated that fighting had broken out in the Satori commerce spire and that it seemed that Tohru was in trouble, Kazuyo went to help him much to Shinji’s dismay. As Kazuyo flew away, Isao told Shinji that two leashes were required. That night, in Isao Isao’s office, Isao told the councilors that he was wrong to believe that by making Tohru an ally they could control him, and that his outdated ideals threatened their use of the positions of power that Shinji promised them once his rule was secure. As he gazed grimly at his peers, Isao said that he had a suggestion on how to eliminate Tohru forever. Digital Ambush During a council meeting in the new government palace, Councilor Isao Seko demanded that they decommission Kazuyo Nakadai and seize her alien–forged armor after she disobeyed orders that put their victory in danger to assist Tohru Nakadai, whose loyalty he doubted. To Isao’s dismay, President Shinji Tanaka just reprimanded Kazuyo and curtailed her privileges because she was too important to loose as an ally, and refused to dismiss Tohru’s allegiance. After the meeting adjourned, Isao said that they would have to live with the decision while they could and thanked Shinji before he left. That night, in Isao’s private chambers, a councilwoman informed the corrupt councilors that spy sphere data reported that Tohru had entered the Nerveweb, the pathway network that permeated the host body and served as his method of transportation, and that the Healers would soon spring their trap. When a councilor expressed unease with providing the Healers with information, Isao said that it was for the good of the country and that after they solidified power around Shinji, they would become the power behind him. Worried that Kazuyo and Tohru held too much sway over Shinji, who could turn against them if he suspected their treachery, Isao reminded the others that after they helped the Healers they would use Shinji’s influence over the people to crush them so that Japan would at last march to the calls of its own destiny. Genocide During a meeting of the Humanists council in the war room of the new government palace, Councilor Isao Seko informed President Shinji Tanaka that their troops were moving into position outside access hangar T–47 where they followed Lieutenant Wasabe, a Healers double-agent, and that soon victory would be theirs. While Shinji looked out a window, he said that they faced a turning point with the future of their country at stake and reiterated his belief that they should bring all their weapons to bear, including Tohru Nakadai, who he admitted caused problems but also risked much to support them and whose costly loyalty they should not ignore. When Isao reminded him that the people already blamed his administration for hardships that resulted from Tohru’s earlier help and said that if he was included the council would withdraw its support, which could further undermine him, Shinji agreed to keep Tohru out and retired to his chambers. When a council-woman nervously said that there was a danger that Shinji would find out that they helped the Healers and manipulated public sentiment against Tohru, Isao assured her that the reward was worth it, and said that, without Tohru, Kazuyo Nakadai would die in the raid, which would make disposing of him easier. While surrounded by the other councilors, Isao proclaimed that, without his guardians, Shinji would rely on them to solidify his control over Japan, which without Tohru’s opposition they could make their own. After a rocket that the Healers constructed to force Grandmother to return collided with the host body as a result of a battle between the Humanists and the Healer forces and the vacuum sucked thousands of citizens into the void of space, Isao and the other councilors mourned their passing in his chambers. When a councilwoman suggested that they could use the tragedy to their advantage to buy themselves a future, Isao initially reacted violently, but he ultimate agreed with her that they had do what they had to do. Three days later, in the new government palace, a bewildered Shinji told Tohru that, even though they knew that the rocket was accidentally deflected, somehow the public blamed him, which, ironically, united them in their focused desire to see him die. Though Shinji offered to stand beside him, Tohru said that if he did that would only destroy any hope he had of leading the people’s front, and told him that he had a chance to bring peace to their land, just not with Rai at his side. After he reiterated that Grandmother charged him with protecting the people, Tohru noted that the best way to achieve that was to allow them to live together in perfect harmony and offered to exile himself from Japan. The Departed Moments before Tohru Nakadai was to leave Japan, in the Mitsutomoe short-range transport bay, a Humanist soldier informed Councilor Isao Seko that his tech team had finished inspecting the diplomatic shuttle that was to take Tohru to Earth, which pleased him. After Tohru’s shuttle departed, Isao overheard President Shinji Tanaka tell his enforcer, Kazuyo Nakadai, that Tohru was a noble man and that nobility was often the first causality of war and her reply that Tohru’s war was over, and he asked his aide, Nkui, how people could be so stoic and sensible while being so utterly and pitifully wrong. While the police dispersed the crowd that gathered to see Tohru’s departure, Isao boarded his shuttle and took it to his private storage repository in the Sapporo sub-level where he hid Koji Yama, a Healer scientist whose electronics genius he thought could be useful. When Isao entered the warehouse, he startled Koji, who was hard at work on a holographic simulation of President Shinji Tanaka. In order to pressure Koji, Isao took great pleasure in sarcastically saying that if the public learned that he had designed the rocket that slaughtered entire families and found he had taken refuge there without his knowledge, they would kill him. When Koji wondered whether Tohru would return seeking revenge on both of them even if they succeeded, Isao assured him that in a very short while, Tohru would be incapable of enacting revenge on anyone. That day, Isao used the holographic manipulation of Shinji to call Kazuyo and asked her to go see him in his quarters without her armor because he wanted to talk to her as a woman and not a soldier. When Kazuyo arrived, Isao escorted her inside the office, where four soldiers that were loyal to him ambushed her and severed her hand that held her armor’s control ring to prevent her from calling it. Startled, Kazuyo believed that Shinji betrayed her, but then Isao revealed that he had used a holographic manipulation to summon her there and that he had killed Shinji, whose corpse rested on his chair. When the councilors chastised Isao for killing Shinji, he told them that now that the people had united it was the best time to seize power. When the councilors asked him why the people would follow him, Isao told them that they would tell them that Kazuyo assassinated Shinji, and when he executed her the people’s loyalty would be his. Enraged, Kazuyo told Isao that Tohru would kill him, but then Isao revealed that his tech team had made certain modifications in the diplomatic shuttle that ensured that Tohru would never reach Earth. =Emperor Isao Seko and The Fall of Japan= Following the assassination of President Shinji Tanaka, Isao Seko assumes control of Japan and proclaims himself Emperor. Isao's reign proves to be short-lived, however, when the island of Japan falls from orbit and crashes on Earth because of Mothergod's machinations. The Fall of Japan Alone in his darken office in the new government palace with the X–O Commando armor that he stole from Kazuyo Nakadai, Isao Seko gazed at it as it stood beneath a beam of light and asked it if it could sense that he did not trust it. Though he knew that the armor was alive, since it grew through alien technology, Isao ignored how aware it was, and asked if it felt loyalty to Kazuyo and resented how he betrayed its former mistress. As he waved Kazuyo’s severed hand in his, Isao asked the armor if it would obey him when he donned the control ring or kill him due to a hidden failsafe that Kazuyo implanted, then, to save face, he told it that he was not a coward, just very cautions. Standing mere feet from the armor, Isao told it that his technicians would examine its every fiber and synapse, and only when they pronounced it completely benign would he take its power for his own, and only then would President Seko become Emperor Seko. Meanwhile, in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality, the God-like entity Erica Pierce watched from the Rainbow Tower as Tohru Nakadai, Magnus, and Gilad Anni-Padda entered her domain to stop her from achieving Unity, a convergence of all timelines, and feared that Tohru’s power posed the greater hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared in orbit over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. The Walking Dead Following the fall of Japan on the edge of the Indian Ocean, in the still-standing remains of the new government palace, Isao Seko and other councilmembers scoured the ruins of his office looking for Kazuyo’s hand, which still held the control ring of the X–O Commando armor, which power he desperately wanted for himself. Moments later, a councilor informed Isao that their defenses had fallen, and he had just heard that invaders entered the palace proper, while another one suggested that he had to leave. Though he was upset, Isao agreed to leave, but ordered the councilors to secure the armor in the escape craft, because if he could not have his prize, neither would the invaders. After Isao successfully escaped, he contacted Icespike, the enforcer he hired to defend the Neopium, and offered him a proposition that would earn him the fame he craved and make him second in importance only to the new emperor of Japan. Suddenly, the armor tore a hole through the flier as it flew out of it, and before it crashed, Isao told Icespike to find him, because, if he died, so would his name. When Kazuyo found Isao in the remnants of the Ojima necropolis standing on the compacted ash–chips of Japan’s dead, he sarcastically asked her if she had come to rescue him and then shot her with a pistol which beam harmlessly bounced off her armor. Enraged, Kazuyo told Isao that he would pay for taking her husband and child, but then Icespike shouted that she would have to collect from him first. When Kazuyo shouted Icespike’s name, he urged her to scream it because it would soon be on the lips of the world as the man who killed their new emperor’s most powerful enemy. When Icespike shot her with a speedspike from his gauntlets, she rose off the ground into the air to avoid it, but, to her surprise, he had made modifications to his armor’s offensive mode and followed her. As Icespike shot her with a barrage, Kazuyo mused that the last time he tried to make a notch in his reputation she had Tohru with her, while now she had nothing but her rage and shot him with an energy blast that caused him to crash. As Kazuyo swooped down, Icespike hit her with a lance while Isao shot an ash compactor that released a plume of pressurized gases that blinded her long enough for Icespike to tackle her. While Icespike sprayed Kazuyo with a barrage of ice darts, her armor jammed his spray nozzles and she told him that people would sing for centuries of his failure as they exploded and burnt his arms. As Kazuyo marched towards Isao, he sarcastically asked her if she felt better and told her that, despite her feelings, she knew that he was a good leader and that he could draw their people together through the trying days ahead, just like she knew that, only through him, could the Humanist movement and its ideals survive. Crestfallen, Kazuyo told Isao that everything he said was true, but then she told him that she had served Japan long enough and it was time to serve justice and blasted his head with a discharge from her armor. Category: Rai Category: Characters